Our little Secret
by AnimeAngel4eva
Summary: Zuko has a secret, so does Katara. ZUTARA FANFIC!


**Our Little Secret**

**I watched her walked away from the party; the Avatar was already dancing with that blind Earthbender and her idiotic brother is dancing with some girl from Kyoshi.**

**I just sat there with uncle as he drank his tea, getting up from my seat I followed the Waterbender disappear into the forest, my uncle looks at me and glanced at the forest and back at me. I knew what he wanted me to do; I couldn't fight now could I? I would ruin our cover other wise; because of my nasty tempter.**

**Either way, I was going to find the Waterbending girl anyways.**

**At first I thought she was the Avatar's girlfriend, until I saw her reject him after he asked her to dance, she didn't seem to happy, no one was comforting her from whatever was bothering her, why? Because no one noticed it seems.**

**I walked into the forest and heard soft weeping coming from the river, it had to be her. I was sure of it.**

**I walked up to the waterbending girl and stopped as I watched her face buried in her hands, as she trembled softly.**

**I decided to speak up, to let her know I was there.**

"**Katara?"**

**I knew the girl's name; it was Katara, a beautiful name for such a powerful confident bender like her.**

**She looked up at me and looked back into the stream and muttered, "What do you want Zuko?"**

**I sat down beside her and glanced at her reflection in the stream and back to mine as I asked, "Why aren't you at the party?"**

"**I don't want to be there; tonight isn't a night for me to celebrate." She muttered as she wiped her tears away as she clutched to her necklace that she wore on her neck as she continued, "Tonight was the night my mother died."**

**I looked at her, pain, sadness was in her eyes, I felt terrible, I felt, different, I actually felt guilty for once in my life.**

"**Why." I asked her, I saw her look up at me and turn away, "From a Fire Nation Raid."**

**I looked away too, it was all my country's fault, not just that, my father, my realities that created and continued the war, they caused the suffering of thousands of people each day, each day someone's loved one dies, it gets worse and worse.**

**I unconsciously took her hand and squeezed it as I began telling her about my mother and her sudden disappearance, her tears stopped flowing as if there were streaming down a waterfall, but now were like raindrops that fell from the sky.**

**No seriously it was actually literally raining.**

**But she didn't seem to care about the rain, neither did I.**

**In fact it felt refreshing; it felt like peace, it freshen the air to give off the forest's scent, the orchids that were scattered all over the place, and the lilies blooming on the Lilly pads.**

**When I finished telling her about my mother she squeezed my hand back and whispered, "I am glad that I know someone that understands how I feel tonight."**

**She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, I blushed freely as she did the same.**

**Just as she was getting up, I too got to my feet and pulled her close and gave her a kiss on her lips, my first kiss actually.**

**Her cold lips against my warm lips, I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, as she wrapped her arms around my neck, man that kiss, my first kiss, maybe it was her first kiss too was filled with passion, I felt butterflies fly around my head happily as if I wanted to do this for a long time.**

**We had to take a breath so we had to end the kiss; she rested her forehead on mine and breathed out the cold air and whispered something I thought I would never hear her say to me, "Thank you."**

**We walked together back to the party, and danced together for the rest of the night, without her brother even noticing us, nor the Avatar.**

**Later after the party ended we had our final kiss before going off into separate ways.**

**On my way home, my new home, my uncle kept on asking me, "Did you kiss her? Did you? Did you kiss her?"**

**I gave him a smile, "Maybe uncle, maybe…"**

**He pouted, because guess what?**

**The world will never know.**

**It's our little secret.**

**Disclaimer: Soooo how did you like it? I LOVED it! PLZ REVIEW! BASED ON HOW KATARA WOULD BE ZUKO'S DATE! AREN'T I BRILLIANT?**


End file.
